A thin film containing silicon or hafnium is chiefly used as a member of electronic components, such as high dielectric constant capacitors, ferroelectric capacitors, gate insulators, and barrier films.
Processes for forming the above-described thin film include flame hydrolysis deposition, sputtering, ion plating, MOD techniques including dipping-pyrolysis process and sol-gel process, and chemical vapor deposition (hereinafter sometimes abbreviated as CVD). Chemical vapor deposition processes inclusive of ALD (atomic layer deposition) are the most suitable for many advantages, such as compositional controllability, excellent step coverage, suitability to large volume production, and capability of hybrid integration.
MOD and CVD processes use a compound having an organic ligand as a precursor supplying a metal to a thin film. Reported organic ligands include an alcohol having an ether group or a dialkylamino group at the terminal which provides a relatively high vapor pressure and is suited to thin film formation by CVD. As for silicon, a silicon alkoxide compound having an alkoxy-terminated alcohol as a ligand is described in Patent Document 1. Patent Document 2 and Patent Document 3 disclose a titanium compound and a zirconium compound as a metal compound having, as a ligand, an alcohol terminated with an amino group that is a donor group capable of coordinating to a metal atom. A lanthanide compound is reported in Non Patent Document 1
Patent Document 4 discloses an alkoxide compound having a primary amino alcohol as a ligand.